


【宇植】现实恶俗得好像小说

by anita201955



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Summary: ABO设定/有qj剧情/带球跑/大概接原剧一小部分剧情受了结局刺激的产物/一切ooc属于我
Kudos: 93





	【宇植】现实恶俗得好像小说

陆东植不知道事情怎么会变成这样的。

他，一个信息素是酸酸甜甜橘子味的omega，首先是失忆了，其次是发现自己是个psychopath，精神变态。

草。

但这不是最草的。

最草的是他现在躺在公司大boss的床上。

事情是怎么发生的来着？陆东植晃了晃脑子，感觉里面一定都是水。

一天前。

陆东植喝了酒。很多酒。高度数的苏格兰威士忌。有醉人的焦香味和浓烈的烟味。有点像徐仁宇的信息素味。

哦，忘了介绍了。这是徐仁宇的欢迎宴，徐仁宇就是他的大boss。

其实，论理来说，不管是做A还是做O，在公共场合掩盖好自己的信息素味是基本常识和礼貌。但看了看四周，好像只有自己闻到了的样子。可能是自己的鼻子太敏感了吧。陆东植想。

他的确是醉了。有可能是因为昨天的惊险一夜还在脑子里挥之不去。

他，陆东植，差点杀了徐志勋。到底是为什么自己没能像以前一样痛快地下手呢？啊——后悔，不过也算是给了他一个教训吧。

陆东植喝多了。头疼。

徐仁宇从人群里，精确地捕捉到了那丝若有若无的橘子味。第一感觉是酸，余味是水果的甘甜。不愧是和他一类的人，连信息素的味道都让他这么着迷。

也许是因为这个原因，徐仁宇好心地送陆东植回家了。

只不过这个家没回成。

是从半路上开始变味的。身边的陆东植开始哼哼唧唧叫热，非要脱衣服解领带。然后是越来越浓的橘子味，像是把冰箱里的橘子榨成了橘子汁。一滴滴一点点，在击溃一个alpha的防线，在说着要把自己剥开来，献给对方。

徐仁宇是个混蛋。字面意思。

混蛋的意思就是说，如果陆东植上赶着要给他操，他会毫无心理负担地受用的。

陆东植几乎是被半拖着进了那套豪华公寓，然后被甩在了床上，不要以为徐仁宇有什么良心，他只是为了自己办事办得舒服一点。

徐仁宇先是认真地亲吻殷红的唇瓣，用力地几乎是在咬他，陆东植的嘴唇很软，软得不像是一个杀人犯，软得像是一个小孩子。Omega嘛，徐仁宇笑了笑。

陆东植没有完全喝醉，只是意识不太清醒，事实上，尽管人类已经不遗余力地进化了这么多年，生理欲望却始终是无法克服的深渊。

他感受到了这个伏在自己身上的alpha的邀请。

他湿了。后面湿的一塌糊涂。

“东植你，后面简直是发大水了。”偏偏某人坏心地去试探。

冰凉的指节进去，陆东植的身体就软了半截。被alpha的气息引入发情期的omega敏感得过分，他半睁着眼睛，大脑已经无法思考，只知道邀请别人来缓解后穴的渴望。被那双如水的眼睛盯着，徐仁宇感觉自己的阴茎硬得发疼。

他没有给陆东植什么适应的时间，代替手指的是男人胯下蓄势待发的巨物，把未经人事的陆东植从中间劈开。陆东植被撕裂成了两个人，疼得差点挣开徐仁宇的怀抱。但臣服和顺从是omega的生物本能，徐仁宇只是加重了一点信息素，妄图爬开的陆东植就瘫软了下来。

A和O是天生一对。这不是一句废话。

陆东植的身体很快就从抽插里找到了乐趣——他像是被男人打开了什么奇怪的开关，他发出的声音甜腻到诡异，呻吟声是邀请，他被男人翻过身跪趴在床上。

“东植好厉害，都吃下去了。”徐仁宇在他耳边呢喃，这个男人真奇怪，明明这么凶狠地在操他，嘴上还温柔得不像话。

徐仁宇是最典型的那种Alpha，强势、富有侵略性，掠夺是写在他骨血里面的天性，对于陆东植当然也不例外。他被男人干得生殖腔都为对方打开，满脸是泪地在对方身下承欢。

他舔舐陆东植脸上的眼泪，声音轻柔的像是情人：“不要哭，我的宝贝。”

我的同类，我的另一半灵魂。

徐仁宇干得很尽兴。身为一个alpha，他却几乎没有在性事里感受到过什么快乐，心灵上的快乐。

陆东植一被他放开，就沉沉睡去。

他是洁癖，必须要洗好澡才能睡觉。一从浴室出来，就看见睡颜恬静的陆东植。

睡在陆东植身边，很温暖，很安心。

大概回忆起了昨天晚上是怎么一回事。

陆东植恨不得把自己立马杀了。

然后他一抬头，看到温柔笑着看他的徐理事。

头疼。不是宿醉的那种头疼。头疼得好像要裂了。画面。在眼前闪回。

夜。工地。滚落的钢管。砰！他。看着楼下。我不想死。我不要跳。救救我。是谁在喊？救救我。穿着黑色雨衣的男人——转过了脸。

“徐理事！”他惊恐地喊出声。

“嗯，我在啊。”

他看着阳光下的徐仁宇，英俊的男人上身未着寸缕，正在对他笑。和那个夜晚的男人慢慢重合起来——他才不是什么杀人犯！

是这个人，是徐仁宇，是昨天晚上和他一夜被翻红浪的这个人。

“是你......”

“怎么了？”

“是你......杀了那个男人——那个晚上。”

“哦，东植你才知道吗？我以为你应该早就知道了，毕竟，我们是一类人不是吗？”

陆东植觉得自己的血肉都被凝固了，他就僵在这个姿势一动也不能动。那个本子，是徐仁宇的。徐仁宇才是真正的杀人魔。徐仁宇以为自己和他是同类——

草。

“这这这、这，”他牙齿在抖，浑身在抖，“这里面一定有一点误会——”

他从床上爬起来，踉跄着去够地上的包，被徐仁宇一把拉住。

本子，从包里被甩了出来。

那本，他捡到的本子。

陆东植已经被囚禁在这里的一个月了。在发现自己是个冒牌货之后，徐仁宇居然没有杀了自己。不过这个情况，对陆东植来说，还不如把他杀了。

“本来，应该杀了东植你的。不过，你应该感到庆幸。东植的身体，让东植你有了存在的价值。”男人朝他露出一个狰狞的笑。

陆东植被狠狠地扔进暗室。用铁链禁锢在那杆漂亮的好像艺术品的四重奏猎枪下面。衣不蔽体。

黑胡桃木枪柄，大抛物线花纹，从最上面到最下面，一共是六条。

他从上往下数，从下往上数。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。六条。

徐仁宇出门了。徐仁宇回家了。

男人短暂地解开锁链。

陆东植被拖着踉踉跄跄地走，然后被摔在办公桌上。男人慢条斯理地解领带，纯白衬衫最上面扣子解开两颗。露出里面的锁骨和胸肌。肤色白皙的比他这个omega还o，他讲了出来，被徐仁宇扇了一个耳光。口腔内壁磕在牙齿上，嘴里全是血腥味。

血腥味会让徐仁宇更加兴奋。

陆东植没从这场性事里得到快感。他太紧张了，被强行插入的时候，被强行干进生殖腔的时候，脆弱的黏膜内壁被撕裂，从交合处流出来的是夹杂着血丝的精液。

他的拒不配合，让徐仁宇很恼火，男人恶劣地按住他的肚子。

“东植啊，已经在你身体里面成结这么多次——这里，不应该已经有我的种了吗？啊，都要当妈的人了，还这么青涩，可不像话啊。”

这句话把浑浑噩噩的陆东植拉回现实。对哦，他是个omega，他会怀孕的。他会怀上这个恶魔的孩子，然后生出另一个恶魔。

陆东植决定了，他要逃走。

徐仁宇不知道陆东植是怎么能做到的。明明只给他一点点水和食物，居然还会有力气打晕他然后逃走。他坐在办公桌前，恼怒地翻着文件，一个字都看不进去。不过好在，他已经帮陆东植办了死亡证明。陆东植，已经是个不存于世的死人了。

居高临下地看待这个世界这么久，徐仁宇相信一切是在自己的掌控之中，没有钱、没有身份，陆东植，你能跑到哪里去呢？

在最开始的那一个礼拜，徐仁宇没有想到，他等待的时间会是一个月。最开始的一个月，他没想到会等待一年。

一年之后又是一年，然后又是一年，然后再是一年。

陆东植那家伙不会是死在外面了吧？有时候他也会这么想。

一开始是因为陆东植知道他的秘密，然后是因为想念陆东植的身体，再然后是因为被陆东植激起了好胜心。徐仁宇坚决不认可他会是在寻找别的某些东西。

36岁，37岁，38岁，40岁。四十岁的徐仁宇理事诸事顺利，成功拿到了继承权，越发风度翩翩。一个男人在四十岁才正是黄金年华，对于他这种顺风顺水，意气风发的人更甚。

四年，陆东植，你可真能逃啊。刚刚过了自己四十岁生日的徐仁宇对着夜晚的首尔市发呆，他开了一瓶上好的红酒为自己庆祝，14年的依拉苏干红，有复杂的蓝莓、黑醋栗和黑甘草风味，酒体饱满细腻，的确是好酒。只可惜，被那个突然闯入脑海的陆东植给毁了。徐仁宇对着窗子大笑。陆东植，你可真是好样的。

所以跑了四年的陆东植到底在干什么？

一个没有身份的omega，因为害怕被追杀连家都不敢回，不能找工作，然后在第三个月的时候绝望地发现自己的肚子真的鼓起来了。他怀孕了，怀了那个该死的徐仁宇的孩子，杀人魔的孩子。

陆东植简直不敢回想自己那段时间是怎么活下来的。在各种巷子里的不知名小店打零工，攒钱，攒一点钱就往更远的地方跑，租不需要身份证明的小破房子，艰难地生下孩子，然后带着孩子继续做黑户，风筝一样飘荡。

不是没想过把这个孩子丢弃或者干脆杀了。但是总是在最后一刻于心不忍，要是这孩子被人收养，长大了跟他父亲一样怎么办？这个孩子还这么小，就这样否定他未来的一生吗？他犹豫不决，东拖西拖，就把这个孩子一直养到了三岁。

孩子三岁了，还没有起名字。他长得越来越像自己的另一个父亲，鼻梁高、挺，一双薄唇抿着的时候显得有点冷酷，一双杏眼，笑着的时候乖得出奇，不笑的时候直勾勾地瞧着你，凌厉得和他父亲简直一模一样。

有时候光是看着他，陆东植就觉得自己心惊胆战。因为这个孩子的存在，他的处境简直就是雪上加霜。养过孩子的都知道，头几年是最花钱的，奶粉、尿布......小孩子爱生病，要去医院，没有户口没有身份证明，怎么去医院？大学都才毕业没多久的陆东植，毫无准备地做了父亲，像个半路出家的和尚，磕磕绊绊扛了四年。

人真的能倒霉到这个份上吗？陆东植自己都怀疑自己是被人下了降头，搞不好是徐仁宇那个恶魔天天在家扎小人诅咒他。不过，都过去四年了，什么也没发生，那家伙应该没有再继续找自己了吧？

躲躲藏藏四年，连家附近都没敢去过。陆东植，是真的很想家。

所以扣扣索索拿好不容易攒下来的一小点积蓄买了回首尔的车票，在大巴车上颠了几个小时之后，陆东植没想到自己踏上首尔的土地不到三分钟就被人绑票了。

陆东植瘦了，瘦的几乎脱形，脸色惨白，头发没有闲钱再去做发型，软软的直发服帖地垂着。这样才对啊，乖乖地躺在他的暗室里。徐仁宇为他逃跑了四年的猎物打造了一副新的手铐，连着长长的链条，接在墙壁上，是按陆东植以前的腕围估摸着做的，现在有点嫌大，套在手腕上，空落落的。

徐仁宇坐在沙发上，饶有兴致地等着陆东植醒过来。追捕的人给他喷了一点乙醚，药效应该快过去了。

“醒了吗？喝点水吧。”陆东植一醒来，见到的就是那个几乎成为他固定梦魇的男人。他以为自己在做梦。好歹也做了四年的梦了，这点心理承受能力还是有的。他淡定地接过水杯，甚至还习惯性地说了一声谢谢。

“所以，这次是有什么新花样吗？”他晃了晃自己的手铐，“啊，看来是很特别的新花样，在梦里还这么与时俱进吗？”

徐仁宇被他气笑了。

男人一个箭步走上来，抓着他的头发，强迫陆东植看着自己，道：“这样呢？还以为自己在做梦吗？”

他把一沓照片扔在地上，笑里带着点狠厉：“在外面这四年，很不容易吧。去当妓来养活自己了吗？”他拿下一把匕首，在手里转，刀刃薄、利，划拉开了陆东植的廉价套头衫。

“这个孩子，是哪个恩客给你留下的野种吗？我可真是小看你了啊，陆东植。”

刀刃抵着陆东植的脖子，已经划破皮肤，鲜血汨汨地溜出来。陆东植觉得这个世界太荒谬了。徐仁宇在这四年里是成了个疯子吗？他脑子里到底在想什么东西啊？杀人的副作用难道是降智吗？

“呀，陆东植！回答我！这是哪个男人的野种吗？！”徐仁宇被明显神游天外的陆东植激怒了，对着他大喊，反手换了一杆霰弹枪。

“如果用这个毙了那个小崽子的话，他的脑子会像开花一样吧？”他阴沉沉地笑了。

陆东植能闻到空气里辛辣的酒味，徐仁宇的信息素失控了，铺天盖地地把他包围起来。他受不了这样的压力。

“是你的孩子，徐仁宇，这个孩子是你的。四年前我逃走的时候，我怀孕了。”

哦，那个我要毙了的小崽子是我的种。徐仁宇的笑容停在了那个弧度。

那个看起来一脸蠢样、弱得好像下一秒就要断气的崽子是我的种？！

草。

徐仁宇跟陆东植已经面面相觑，沉默不语地对坐十来分钟了。

“喂，所以你打算什么时候把我放了？”陆东植看到徐仁宇一脸想杀人的表情，顿了一会儿，接着说：“那个孩子认生，要是醒过来没见到我，会哭的。”

“我就当做不知道你杀人这件事情，你囚禁我的事情我也会努力忘记的，孩子留给你，你放我去过简单的生活不行吗？”在社会上摸爬滚打了四年，也算是个成熟的成年人了，陆东植试图与虎谋皮，继续协商：“孩子我还没有起名字，要是你愿意接受他的话，就养他，要是不愿意的话，你就把他送去福利院好了。”

陆东植自认心平气和，有条有理地在跟对方讲道理。

“您看我，二十八岁了，被你搞的一事无成，到处打零工求生，也算为我当初误拿了您的本子付出代价了吧。您事业有成，想要什么样的omega没有啊。就大人有大量，放了我吧。”

不知道这番话又是哪里触了徐仁宇这个神经病的神经，这个神经病简直暴跳如雷。

“我有允许你跟我一刀两断吗，陆东植？”

陆东植被咬了。敏感脆弱的腺体被alpha尖利的犬齿穿刺，扎了个对穿，顺着血液散发出来的是香甜的橘子味，混杂着淡淡的奶香味，生完孩子后，他的信息素味道就发生了变化。

苏格兰威士忌勾动着橘子牛奶，气息在空气里交融、互相勾引、共舞。

“生过孩子后面有变松吗？嗯？”刀尖在他的背后游走，划开牛仔裤——“啊呀，已经湿透了吗？”

“看来东植你果然是很乖，这几年都没有去找别的男人呢。”气息在他的背后引起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，陆东植闷哼了一声。

那个地方已经变得松软湿润，希望男人的进入，在躁动在渴望。

徐仁宇把匕首的手柄塞了进去。

冰凉的，木质的，冷硬的，直直地捅进去。

“不要......”陆东植哭了，“不要，拿出去......”

男人恶趣味地把人抱在自己怀里，恶意地转动着刀柄，问他：“不要什么？东植这样说，真让人迷惑啊。”

“不要刀柄——啊——”示弱似的撒娇变调成一声难耐的呻吟。

“啊，是那个地方吗？看来我还没有记错，东植的这里还是这么敏感。”

徐仁宇标记了陆东植，勾引他的欲望，却又不肯满足他。

等到怀里软成一滩水的omega被情欲催逼成一个泪人，哭着求他摸摸自己，求他插进来，干自己，徐仁宇才心情大好地把人翻身摁在地上。

然后干了个爽。

不过，在这件事情上，拔屌无情这四个字一贯是用来形容陆东植而非徐仁宇的。

爽到睡过去，踏踏实实睡了十三个小时之后醒来，陆东植对自己事实上的alpha伴侣完全是一副陌生人的态度。

然后还要做出那副苦口婆心的表情。

“徐仁宇先生，您可能还没意识到，我们完全是两个世界的人啊。您一开始接近我，是因为您以为我和您是同类人不是吗？事实并非如此啊。我和您根本不是一个世界的人，为什么您就不能干脆地放过我呢？或者您直接杀了我吧？”

陆东植在说，徐仁宇在听。

一天天的，也不嫌烦。

不知道到底过了多久。一日三餐，吃喝拉撒，厕所都给他建了，就不能安个钟吗？陆东植有时候简直不明白这男人脑回路是什么样的。

有时候徐仁宇进来，有时候徐仁宇不进来，有时候他们做爱，有时候只是他喋喋不休，徐仁宇安静地听他讲话。

可笑吧，明明身体已经契合到连彼此每一个敏感点都一清二楚，心灵上的交流完全停留在这种地步。

直到有一天，徐仁宇走进来，给他注射针剂，要带他去看医生。

陆东植笑了：“最应该去看医生的明明是你才对，你才是有病的那一个。”

“那就让你和我一起有病好了。”

肌肉松弛剂发挥作用，陆东植讲不出话了。

徐仁宇带他去看了心理医生，陆东植很怀疑对方到底是不是合格的心理医生。因为他被推到了一看就像是手术室的地方。

说实在话，搞这场手术真的费了徐仁宇不少心思。首先要搞到市面上绝对是禁药的，曾经纳粹研发的药物，其次是找到合适的且大胆的心理医生敢做这件事情，最后还要把这个心理医生杀了灭口，实在是个大工程。

“记忆不会消失，只是被藏起来而已。”心理医生这么跟他说。

徐仁宇希望那个藏起来的期限能是永远。

他在病床上醒来，第一眼看到的是一个风度翩翩的英俊男人，看起来三十几岁上下，一脸关心地看着他。

“太好了，东植，你终于醒了。”男人握住他的手。

我......我叫东植吗？

“请问，您是谁？”他抽出自己的手，有点防备的样子好像伤到了这个男人。

一番波折之后，他才弄明白，自己是个omega，叫陆东植，二十八岁。在自己面前的是自己的alpha丈夫，徐仁宇，今年四十岁，他们已经结婚四年了。今天早上，他在送自己三岁的儿子徐真熙去医院的路上，遭遇了车祸，发生了逆行性失忆。

“人没事就好。”徐仁宇搂住自己的爱人，在他额上落下一个吻。

“我爱你，东植。以后再也不要离开我了。求你。”男人眼里有泪。

我们一定是一对很恩爱的伴侣吧。陆东植想。

徐真熙很小的时候，就明白如果发生了什么事情，绝对不要想着找父亲帮自己，因为父亲根本不爱自己，他只爱爸爸一个人。

不管是吃饭也好、出去玩也好，自己在父亲眼里就是拖油瓶一样的存在。

听说是因为小时候，为了送高烧不退的自己去医院，爸爸在路上发生了车祸。因为这个原因，父亲才不喜欢自己。

“哎呀，想什么呢？父亲也很爱我们真熙啊，对不对，仁宇？”爸爸摸摸他的头，把他高高的抱起来，问身后的丈夫，大有“你要敢说不是我就杀了你”的气势。

“是是是，我也很爱真熙。”父亲敷衍地回答了一下。

明明眼里只有爸爸一个人。骗子。

到了十四岁，他分化成了一个alpha，当天就差点被父亲扔出家门了。

“你爸爸会觉得你臭的，这么难闻的酒味，蓝莓和雪松？单宁味这么重，是赤霞珠吧。”父亲斜倚在门口，一脸鄙夷。

“不，我觉得很好闻啊。倒是有时候，会觉得苏格兰威士忌太冲了一点。”

徐真熙不知道的是，他已经盘旋在父亲的小红本上十几年了。

并且年年荣登最想杀排行榜第一名。

——————————THE END


End file.
